OSFirstTimer
Philip Infer Josepkf Adams, better known online as OSFirstTimer, is a channel that makes operating system videos. INFO This channel has Philip's family (his mum, dad, and younger sister) test out various operating systems. In every episode, five basic tasks are used to complete on these operating systems. The original aim of OSFirstTimer was to find the best operating system which eventually turned out to be Arch Linux with the KDE desktop environment installed; it was given the unofficial name of 'The Diana Perfect OS' as Diana (Philip's mum) personalised it to her liking. The worst OS was declared as MS-DOS in the 'Top 3 Worst and Best Operating System User Interfaces' video. After the best and worst operating systems were decided, the channel then solely focused on exploring operating systems in general; this was expanded upon with the OSFirstTimer Advanced series. While the channel was inactive for over a year because of renovation work Phil uploaded a video on the 9th of December 2019 explaining how VFR(Variable Frame Rate, where the frame rate changes to record as the device can handle at the time) was making it hard to edit as the audio and video were getting constantly unaligned. When putting the files through HandBrake it fixed the issue but Sony Vegas wouldn't accept the files, but while recording visuals for the video Sony Vegas accepted the files thus meaning the problem was fixed and editing of the video "Mum Rates Elementary OS 5 (2018) vs MX Linux 19 (2019)" was much easier. Cast * Main OS Tester: Diana Adams * Additional OS Testers: Ben Adams & Jasmine Adams * OS Preparer, Host, and Director: Philip Adams Episodes Operating systems marked with "Dad tries out" or "Jasmine tries out" were tested by Ben Adams or Jasmine Adams instead of main tester, Diana Adams. OS's tested in 2012 * Windows 8 (2012) • OS info & Diana's review * Ubuntu 12.10 (2012) • OS info & Diana's review * Windows 1.0 (1985) • OS info & Diana's review * Windows 3.11 (1993) • OS info & Diana's review * Microsoft BOB (Shell) (1995) • OS info & Diana's review * Linux Mint Cinnamon Edition 14 ''(2012)'' * Mac OSX 10.2 Jaguar (2002) • OS info & Diana's review * Elementary OS Luna Beta (2012) * Kubuntu 12.10 (2012) * Zorin OS 6.1 (2012) * MS-DOS 6.22 (1994) * Joli OS 1.2 (2011) * Fedora 17 (2012) * Windows ME (2000) * Mac OSX 10.8 Mountain Lion (2012) * Arch Linux 2012.12.1 (2012) OS's tested in 2013 * Windows Vista (2007) * Windows 7 ''(2009)'' * Xubuntu 12.10 (2012) * Mac OS System 1.1 (1984) * Puppy Linux 4.3.1 (2009) * Debian 6.0.6 (Gnome Desktop) (2012) * NextStep 3.3 (1995) * OS/2 Warp 4.0 (1996) * AmigaOS Workbench 1.1 ''(1985)'' * BeOS 5 Personal Edition ''(2000)'' * Windows Chicago Build 73g (1993) * Bodhi Linux 2.2 (2013) * Cylon Linux 12.04 ''(2012)'' * Windows Longhorn Build 4074 (2004) * iOS 6.1.2 on iPad 2 (2013) * Windows 8 ''(2012)'' on Surface Pro ''(2013)'' * Chromium OS 27.0.1.1441.1 (2013) * Ubuntu 4.10 ''(2004)'' * ReactOS Alpha 0.3.14 ''(2012)'' * Android 4.2.2 Jellybean ''(2013)'' on Surface Pro ''(2012)'' * RISC OS 3.11 ''(1992)'' * MikeOS 4.4 (2013) * Crunchbang Linux 11 ''(2013)'' * Unixware 7.1.3 (2003) * Solaris 11.1 ''(2012)'' * Rhapsody 5.1 ''(1998)'' * Pinguy OS 12.04 ''(2012)'' * Tinycore Linux 4.7.7 ''(2013)'' * TempleOS 1.06 ''(2013)'' * Ubuntu 13.10 ''(2013)'' * Ubuntu Satanic Edition 666.9 ''(2010)'' * SkyOS Build 6947 ''(2008)'' OS's Tested in 2014 * USU Linux 8.3 ''(2013)'' * iOS 7 on iPhone ''(2013)'' * SymbOS 2.0 (2007) * Visopsys 0.7.3 ''(2014)'' * Tails 0.2.3 + Deepweb ''(2014)'' * Windows 95 (1995) (With new recording system for OSFirstTimer videos e.g. 'shaky cam' replaced with green screen) * PC-BSD 10 ''(2014)'' * Windows 98 SE (1998) (Dad tries out) * Spatry's Manjaro 0.8.9.1 Cup of Linux Edition ''(2014)'' * Windows 2.10 ''(1988)'' (Dad tries out) * Windows 10 Technical Preview ''(2014)'' * Ubuntu 14.10 (2014) (Dad tries out) * Damn Small Linux 4.4.10 (2008) OS's Tested in 2016 * Amiga OS 3.1 ''(1993)'' * Zorin OS 11 Beta ''(2016)'' * Solus 1.1 ''(2016)'' * Salix OS 14.0.1 - Ratpoison (2013) * IRIX 6.5.30 ''(2006)'' * 4MLinux 20.0 (2016) (Dad tries out) * Remix OS 3.0.101 (2016) * Windows XP ''(2001)'' (Jasmine tries out) OS's Tested in 2017 * Mac OS Sierra 10.12 ''(2016)'' * Windows 2000 (2000) (Dad tries out) * Windows RG & Windows Doors (Parody Operating Systems) * Windows 93 (Parody Operating System) * theShell OS ''(2017)'' (Jasmine tries out) * Windows Vista ''(2007) (Trying out Speech Recognition) '(Dad tries out)' * '''Kolibri OS 0.7.7.0+ '(2017) * Hannah Montana Linux ''(2009)'' * OllieOS ''(2017) ''(Dad tries out) * Red Hat Linux 5.1 ''(1998)'' * Red Star OS 3.0 ''(2012)'' OS's Tested in 2018 *'Anarchy 1.0.0 '(2018) *'Microsoft Office 95 '(1995) (In Windows 95) *'Windows 10 '(2018) (Blindfolded with NVDA 2018.1.1) *'Mac OS 8.6' (1999) ''('Dad tries out)' *'Friendlyware (Shell)' ''(1983) *'Tandy Deskmate 3.02 '(1998) OS's Tested in 2019 *'MX Linux 19' (2019) *'Elementary OS 5' (2018) OSFirstTimer Advanced Back in 2015, Philip started a series on his channel, named "OSFirstTimer Advanced" where he has Diana to complete more complex tasks on certain operating systems throughout history. Most videos now use the OSFirstTimer Advanced intro as opposed to the original OSFirstTimer intro that is only used in videos that follow the 5 basic tasks format. Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Australian YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers